finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixion (Final Fantasy XII)
Ixion is an Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It can be found in the Penumbra-Interior area of Subterra in the Pharos. The hunt becomes available after the storyline events in the Pharos. The official strategy guide for the original version lists two sets of stats for Ixion, the "b" version having much less HP at 166,559 and higher Defense at 28. This second version appeared in the third floor of Subterra: Abyssal. The higher-HP versions' physical attack is also not meant to be Lightning-elemental. In the Zodiac versions, Ixion always has 300,000+ HP and its Defense value is always 10, no matter where the player spawns it. Clan Primer Hunt 43: Fishy Dreams :Petitioner: Whitecap Wench :Petitioner's Location: Balfonheim Port (Quayside Court - The Whitecap) * A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Ixion (Rank VI). The petitioner is the Whitecap wench in Balfonheim. * Hunt accepted. The Whitecap wench had been having bad dreams on account of said legendary fiend, and wants you to slay it. Ixion can be found in Ridorana. * Ixion defeated! Report to the Whitecap wench. * Hunt reported. The Whitecap wench richly rewarded you for securing her a restful night of sleep at last. Bestiary entry Stats 22 | exp = 0 | cp = 5,000 | ffxii hp = 306559 or 166,559 | izjs hp = 306559 | mp = 999 | ffxii defense = 10 or 28 | izjs defense = 10 | fire = Halves | ice = Halves | lightning = Halves | water = Halves | wind = Halves | earth = Halves | dark = Absorb | holy = Weak | location = Subterra (Penumbra - Interior, Umbra - Interior, Abyssal - Interior) | lp = 32 | steal 1 = Storm Crystal | steal 2 = Grimoire Aidhed | steal 3 = Magick Lamp | combo = 6 | combo rate = 10 | charge time = 25 | elemental attack = Lightning | technicks = Kick, Rush, Snake Lash, Purify | magicks = Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Waterga (Aquaga in Zodiac versions), Aeroga, Darkra, Dispelga, Silencega, Sleepga, Fearga, Curse | innate augments = Safety, Ignore Evade, Low-HP Mag+, Low-HP Def+, Reflect Damage, 0 MP | conditional augments = When HP <50%: Normal Damage+ When HP <20%: Attack CT0 When HP <50% and hit with magick: Anti-Magick (for two minutes) After using Purify: White Wind (for two minutes) | death = Immune | petrify = Immune | stop = Immune | doom = Immune | confuse = Immune | sleep = Immune | disease = Immune | reverse = Immune | disable = Immune | immobilize = Immune | blind = Immune | poison = Immune | lure = Immune | libra immune = true | shell = 100 | haste = 100 | faith = 100 | protect = 50 }} AI script |technickcond1 = HP <50% and afflicted with status ailment(s) (100%) |technickname2 = Kick |technickcond2 = HP >20% (25%) |technickname3 = Rush |technickcond3 = HP >20% (25%) |technickname4 = Snake Lash |technickcond4 = HP >50% (25%) 50% > HP > 20% (5%) |augmentname1 = Normal Damage+ |augmentcond1 = When HP <50% |augmentname2 = Attack CT0 |augmentcond2 = When HP <20% |augmentname3 = Anti-Magick |augmentcond3 = When HP <50% and hit with magick }} How to find Ixion can be found at Pharos's Subterra, on any of the three floors. The lift must be coming down from the first floor. If there are other monsters around, the player should kill all enemies in this area, then take the lift back up to the first floor and try again until there are no enemies around. After running around the circle for a while Ixion will show up. Ixion's spawn chances increase by 6% every 12 seconds spent in the area, reaching 100% after 204 seconds. Battle Ixion's standard attack is not devastating, but it does chain often and hits quite fast. It likes casting Dispelga. Ixion can use Fearga, which reduces MP drastically. Aside from that, Ixion uses status-inflicting magick. If Ixion is afflicted with a status ailment it can cast Purify, which removes all of its status ailments and makes it immune to further status changes. Ixion's most damaging attack is Thundaga. Ixion can teleport and can't be targeted during this. Strategy Buffs should be cast often as Ixion uses Dispelga. The player should bring a lot of X-Potions and curative items. If the party is at a high level they can Berserk Ixion to stop it from casting Purify. The party should finish Ixion quickly when its HP gets low, because it hits hard and fast. A Rubber Suit or Zodiac Escutcheon are helpful against Ixion's Thundaga. In the Zodiac versions, the Diamond Armlet also makes the user immune to Lightning damage. Ixion's Thundaga can be negated with inflicting it with Silence, although Ixion will heal the status with Purify. Ixion's standard attacks are Lightning-elemental. To breeze through the battle, the player can equip any character with a Zodiac Escutcheon and cast Decoy on them. Rewards * 3,000 gil * Sapping Bolts * Ragnarok Gallery FFXII Ixion.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Ixionmark.jpg Etymology Related enemies * Nightmare * Darkmare * Mistmare * Mallicant * Braegh (Mark) * Firemane (Boss) * Pallicant (Rare) * Helvinek (Rare) de:Ixion (FFXII) it:Ixion (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Elite Marks in Final Fantasy XII